01 The Beginning
by Miss-Euphoria238
Summary: Silver has just arrived at The Black Order, not surprising that she doesn't get a warm welcome and has to fight her way in.


After days and days of an annoyingly slow travel I finally stood just a few yards from the gate of The Black Order. Honestly, this was it? I guess I had expected much more from such highly

reguarded people. Huh. What a joke that was; exorcists put their neck on the line daily for the protection of humanity and what did humanity give in return. Nothing. Nobody cared and

even less actually believed in Akuma. This whole thing was just one big joke.

"Please step foward." The Gate repeated a third time.

"How annoying." I sighed and slowly began to walk forward. I stopped a few feet away from the door, a golden beam engulfed me.

As if the Gate needed the beam to see the black pentagon at the base of my throat right between my collar bones. _He_ told me what would probably happen next so when the Gate began

to scream his bloody head off, it didn't surprise me.

"Akuma! She's an Akuma! Save me, save me please! She's going to kill us all!"

"I'm not an Akuma. I'm an accommodator, but I was also born with innonce inside my vocal cords. I do, in fact, control two innonce." I said in clipped words. I was never gifted with much patience.

"Liar! You're an Akuma! Help! Help me!" The Gate said as he continued to scream and cry.

I turned around and began to walk away. It was a terrible idea to come here. I knew what would happen. They would see my mark and nothing else, no one would ever stop to look past

it. I should have never trusted _him_. The liar of a man that he is, he told me they would accept me, he told me things would be rough at first but it would get better, he told me many

things. What a joke.

"What is your reason for being here, Akuma?" A calm deep voice rang loud and clear from behind me, breaking my enternal ranting.

I turned around slowly to face the mysterious voice.

"I'll ask you again. Why did the Earl send you? Or did you come on a suicide mission?" A tall, slender man with shoulder length brown hair was facing me with two katanas drawn and

pointed at me.

"I am no Akuma. I've come here to become an Exorcist." I said calmly.

"Oh? Is that so? Then after I've cut you down you can explain to me why you have the mark of an Akuma."

The man ran foward, quickly closing the space between us. I dodged his attack easily and began my counter attack. I drew a deep breathe and sung a high even note. He froze instantly.

"_Be still now. And fight me longer. Be still now. And forget this reality. Be still now. And listen to my voice."_ As I sang the words, be obeyed. He dropped his swords to the ground and stood

perfectly still, if I hadn't known better I would have thought he had quit breathing.

Slowly I walked over to him and looked him straight in the eyes. A sence of fimilarity flashed through me. My soul recognized his eyes. His perfectly shaped, cold, blue eyes. I wanted to

slap the man. I wanted to yell and scream at him, but most of all I wanted to touch him. To feel his skin against mine, his warmth mixing with my own. Instead of reaching out to him, I

shook my head slowly and glared at him.

"I am no Akuma." I whispered, then turned around to the still hysterical gate. "I am not a damn Akuma!" I screamed this time.

Suddenly a black golem appeared in front of my face.

"Please state your name and which general has sent you." A voice coming from the golem said.

"My name is Silver. General Kain told me to come." I said monotone.

There was a quiet whisper for a moment and I could hear someone dialing a phone in the background. Maybe they could have had that great idea _before_ sending someone to attack me.

Idiots. A few more quiet whispers were heard before someone spoke again.

"Terriblely sorry for the inconvience." The golem looked over to the man. "Caius please return inside at once. We have matters to discuss."

I turned around and slowly walked over to the man. I smirked at him before bending and picking up one of his swords.

"It would be wise of you to never called me an Akuma again. Otherwise one of your beautiful katanas might just _turn on you_." I said the last words as I poked the tip of his katana into his

stomach then dropped it to the ground with a quiet laugh.

I began to walk away and had nearly forgotten before turning around half-way through the enterance.

"Oh yes thats right. You _may_ return to how you were, Caius." I said and watched his body jerk foward as if he had been trying to fight against my spell the entire time.

I pushed him from my mind and continued to walk through the enterance of The Black Order. My new home and job. My new hell and salvation. Huh. What a joke.


End file.
